


Watching Hanna

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [38]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mona spies on Hanna during a private moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Hanna

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime before "Unmasked." No spoilers.

From where she sat in the tree outside the Marin house, Mona could see clearly into Hanna’s bedroom.

Hanna was lying on her bed in her pajamas.

As Mona watched, the blonde slipped her right hand down her shorts, rubbing the hidden spot between her legs. Mona nearly fell out of the tree in shock.

For the next several minutes she sat in silence, watching as Hanna’s speed increased with her need for release.

Mona could feel herself getting wet just watching. Just when Mona didn’t think she could tolerate her discomfort much longer, Hanna came.

Mona climbed down from the tree and hurried home.

That night she dreamed of blonde hair and blue eyes.


End file.
